Wheels Wings and Moving Along
Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air is the 27th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 1 episode, Going Places!, the Season 6 episode, Ready, Set, Go!, and the Season 6 home video, Round and Round We Go. Plot Edit Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn all about transportation. They used their imaginations to travel by an airplane, a bus, a car, a train, a boat, bikes, and even hiking. Educational Theme: Transportation/Imagination City Recap Edit When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast Edit * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # The Transportation Song # Imagination City # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! # The Wheels on the Bus # Evermore # Riding in the Car # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) # Riding on a Bike # A Hiking We Will Go # It's Good to Be Home # I Love You Trivia Edit * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Coming on Strong". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Easy as ABC". is used. * The BJ costume from "On the Road Again". is used. * The BJ voice from "I'm a Builder". is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle from I'm a Builder. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Barney wears the same airplane pilot's hat as he did in "Barney's Great Adventure". * * Stacy sings "Evermore" * Barney wears a black bus driver's hat in this episode. * Barney wears a black bus driver's jacket in this episode. * This is another time Barney sits down. In this episode, he sits down while flying the plane, he sits down while driving the bus, he sits down while driving the car, he sits down while driving the train, and he sits down while riding a bike. * At the end, Video Releases Edit Quotes (English version)Edit Quote 1 (English version) Edit * Quote 2 (English version)Edit * Quote 3 (English version)Edit * (after the song, "Imagination City") * Barney: * Nick: How about flying in an airplane? * Barney: * (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids walk to the airport and fades to them here) * Barney: I'm gonna need my airplane pilot's hat, my airplane pilot's goggles, and my airplane pilot's scarf! (does magic, and his airplane pilot's hat, his airplane pilot goggles, and his airplane pilot scarf appear on him) * All: (expect Barney) Wow! * Barney: Quote 4 (English version)Edit * (after the song, "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!") * Barney: Flying the plane was Super-Dee-Duper! So, what should we ride next? * Stacy: How about a bus? * Barney: That's a good idea! What kind of bus should we ride on it? * Stacy: How about a city bus? * Barney: That's a good idea! * (fades to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids at the bus stop) * Barney: The bus should be here right about now! (does magic and his city bus appears) * Baby Bop, BJ & the Kids: Wow! * Barney: I better put on my bus driver's hat and my bus driver's jacket! (does magic and his bus driver's hat and his bus driver's jacket appear on him) * All: (expect Barney) Wow! * Barney: I'm City Bus Driver Barney! Before we get on the city bus, I'll give you some money! (does magic and gives some money to Baby Bop, BJ and the kids) * All: (expect Barney) Wow! Thanks, City Bus Driver Barney! * Barney: You're welcome. It's time to get on the city bus! * (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids get on the city bus) * (Baby Bop, BJ and the kids put their money in the coin box, get on their seats, and buckled their seatbelts, and Barney gets on the driver's seat, and buckled his seatbelt) * Barney: Is everybody ready? * All: (expect Barney) Yes! * Barney: Then here we go! * (The city bus starts to drive away as the song starts for "The Wheels on the Bus") Quote 5 (English version)Edit * (after the song, "The Wheels on the Bus") * Barney: Quote 6 (English version)Edit * Quotes (Spanish version) Edit Quotes (Portuguese version) Edit Category:Beauty and the Beast